Problem: $ 2^{5} = \; ?$
Solution: The base in this expression is $2$ The exponent in this expression is $5$ This expression means $2$ multiplied by itself $5$ times. $2^{5} = 2\cdot2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2$